


Day Three: Watching a Movie (AKA "I just wanna go HOME!")

by a_xmasmurder



Series: 30 Days of OTP: Bond/Q [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, And getting loopy, And hungry, Bond just wants to help, Eve's a doll, M/M, Movie time, Q's tired, Thai and Beer, Who HASN'T seen Fear and Loathing HONESTLY?, one minor mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's exhausted, Eve's helpful, and Bond really hasn't seen a lot of movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Watching a Movie (AKA "I just wanna go HOME!")

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Meh.

The next three weeks were a complete and total disaster.

He couldn’t even explain why all the baddies in the world decided that they should all get together and have a tiki, but there it was. Between the regular field agents running around at all corners of the world, the Double Ohs just doing their damnedest to not get slaughtered, and the frankly frightening and exhaustingly complex super-virus that nearly turned their servers into sparking masses of scrap and slag... Q slipped his glasses off and pressed the heels of his hands to both eye sockets, trying to will away the tension headache that had been haunting him for God, he didn’t even know how long anymore. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what day it is.

“I’m sorry?”

He rolled his head towards one of his lesser technicians, and winced at the noises his neck was making. _I must have said the last bit out loud, then._ “What day is it, Liz?”

“Ah, it’s Tuesday.”

Q squinted at his hands. “Are you sure?” He was so tired.

“Yes, sir.”

“Grand.” So that would make it... Did he even have a home anymore? He’s certain that his landlord wouldn’t kick him out for not coming home for a week and a half... “I could use some tea.”

“I’ll get that right away, sir.”

He realised that he was still holding his glasses, which was why he couldn’t see shit. He should put them on, but he couldn’t be arsed to lift his arm. He did want to know how he was still standing, actually. Could be the four cans of energy drinks that sat on his desk. _Four? Is that even healthy? When did I actually drink those?_

“When was the last time you ate, Q?”

He lifted his head to stare at Eve, Miss Moneypenny, who looked about as horrid as he felt. “You look like shit, Eve.”

“Why thank you, Quartermaster, I do try.” A smile leaked out of her, tired and lazy and real. “Answer the question.”

“It’s Tuesday.”

“Yes, it is.”

Q blinked. “The last thing I remember eating was a empanada.”

Eve’s hand tightened around her tablet. “Cafeteria?”

“Possibly. Don’t remember where I got it.”

She stared at him in something like shock. “That was Saturday, Q!”

“Was it?” He tilted his head. “Could have been. Maybe. Virus.” He shrugged, and even that was almost too much, so he flapped his hand instead and offered her a smile of his own. “Busy, y’know...fighting. Double Ohs bickering with me in one ear, techs screeching in the other, and that fucking virus. You should have been here to see the dummy tower erupt into flames, Eve, it was brilliant and I just want to _sleep_.” He closed his eyes. “Go home with some Thai food and collapse into a couch. As long as I still have a couch. Or a home.”

“I’m sure you have a home, Q.” The new voice that came from behind the man and to his right was none other that Bond. “You have been here, they wouldn’t have sold it out from under you.” Arms wound their way around his shoulders, and wasn’t there a workplace policy against this sort of thing? Q didn’t mind, not really, but others might.

“God, who fucking cares,” he growled to himself, and sank back into that warm embrace that, surprisingly, wasn’t anything more than just that. An embrace. And he was grateful for that, because he wasn’t sure he could even tie his shoes right now, let alone fuck someone. “Bond, take me to get Thai food? Apparently, Taco Saturday was the last time I’ve eaten. I think. Could have done. Doesn’t the vending machine have empanadas? The little meaty ones, I think that’s what I had, and I don’t even remember getting it.”

A deep chuckle reverberated through his spine, which threw him for a loop for a moment... _Oh._ Bond was laughing. _This was new._

“I’ll get you whatever you want. Anything on the telly tonight?”

“Could be. Not sure. Not going to check, lest a super-virus fries my laptop. Could you imagine? Were you here for the tower explosion, Bond? It was fun.”

Eve laughed with Bond this time. Q was used to her laughter, but not Bond's. Bond's sounded...rusty. Dusty from disuse. He rolled his neck around on Bond's shoulder as the woman berated him. “Oh my God, you are rambling now. Bond, get him home. Now.” She shooed at them both, and winked. “I’ll cover for you, because I know you are supposed to be at a psych exam.”

“Like I care?” Bond smirked and led Q away from his desk. He went willingly for a moment, thinking about his sofa and the lovely bed, with covers he could snuggle into, and his home computer system... _wait, hold up!_

“Hey, I have to shut things down first, and then I’ve got to fill out that form for the crossbow, and I have work to do - “

“All of which can wait until you’ve had at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep and three good meals in your belly. Come on, no one likes a slow hacker.” Bond pulled him to the door, waving at Eve the entire time. “Also, Eve, you go home, too, or I will have 006 or 005 kidnap you and take you to dinner and a movie.”

“Fine! See you tomorrow, Q!”

Just before the door shut again, Q shouted over Bond’s thick shoulder, “Don’t let _any_ of them touch my computer!”

********   
  
  
  
  


“So.” Bond shuffled the bags around in his arms and set the case of beer on the table. “Do you want the gang mu tay po or the koa mook gai?”

Q hung his coat on the rack by the door and toed his dress shoes off. “I think I’d like both.”

Bond looked back over his shoulder and smiled as the man lowered himself to his knees in front of his Xbox, then sort of flattened out on the grey carpeting. “Tireeeeeed. I’m tired, but I want to watch something. What do you want to watch?” He stuck out a finger to press the ‘on’ button, then rolled onto his back with a controller in his hands. “I have Netflix. Pick something.”

Bond shrugged as he plated the take out onto mismatched plastic plates. “I don’t really watch things. Not at my flat enough to do so.” He carried the food and beers out to the coffee table and sat down on the couch. “Can’t you do that from up here?”

“Too lazy to move. Pick a random movie, off the top of your head, or we are going to watch The Breakfast Club.” Q folded into a sitting position in front of the gigantic flat screen television and navigated through the menu until he got to the app he needed. “Or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.”

Bond groaned. “Really?”

“Rainbow Dash is awesome.”

“You are kidding me.”

“Yes.” Q tilted his head back and grinned at the agent. “I am kidding. But I’m not kidding about closing my eyes and picking a movie at random.”

“Get it out of the psychological thrillers, at least. If I end up watching Goldmember or some bullshit like that, I am shooting your console.”

Q winced. “Nothing out of there.”

Bond thought for a second. “Not even ‘Hannibal’?”

“Oh, God no.” The look of terror on the hacker’s face wasn’t faked, and Bond relented.

“Yes, okay...thinking of something kinder.”

“Monty Python?”

“Noooooo.” Bond cracked a beer, and tossed another to Q, who caught it easily despite his exhaustion.

“Uh....how do you feel about Johnny Depp?”

“If you put on Pirates of the Caribbean, I will shoot YOU.”

Q laughed and shook his head. “No, no. I’m thinking ‘Fear and Loathing’.”

Bond cocked his head. “What’s that?”

Q turned fully from the screen and stared at Bond. “You mean to tell me you have never seen ‘Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas’.”

“Nooooo?” Bond drank half the bottle in one pull. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes. Yes, that is a very bad thing, you sheltered little child. We are watching that. Right now.” He turned back to select the title, and then crawled over to the couch and onto it, grabbing his plate and sticks on the way. “Bloody hell, this smells good!” He left the controller on the ground at his feet, and Bond went to grab it, but had to stop and watch in awe as Q manipulated the controls with his toes to get the movie to begin.

“You -”

“I’m often home alone and too hungry to put food down to mess about with it, so I learned how to play simple games and Netflix with my toes. Convenient, yeah?”

Bond shook his head, finished the first beer, and started the next. “You are mental, Q. Completely mental. I love it." He gestured to the kitchen. "We still have an unopened bottle of Russian Standard in the freezer, and twelve more bottles of beer once we are done with this six-pack.”

“All we need now is some pizza and pot, and we’ll be stellar for watching this.”

Bond stared at Q again. “No.” Well, maybe. Yeah. Yeah, actually, he _could_ see Q smoking pot.

Q smirked. “Secondary and Uni.”

Bond’s head hit the back of the couch as the chuckle rolled out of his chest. “I thought I knew you.”

“Apparently not.” There was a grin on Q’s face, which made it all better, so much better, made every fucking thing about this month so much easier. As the movie started, Bond put his arm around Q’s shoulders.

“When was the last time you slept?”

Q swallowed a mouthful of Thai with a swig of beer. “Here, or on the communal couch in the lounge?”

“In general.”

Q shrugged. “Not sure, actually. Probably the last time I ate.” He rolled his head on Bond’s shoulder. “You and Michaels were really up shit creek in Bolivia, and I didn’t want to leave you two alone to your own devices.”

“We would have managed. You could have handed us off to someone else.”

“Oh, no.” Q shook his head. “Not a chance.” He relaxed into Bond’s embrace as he stared at the screen.

Bond rested his head on top of Q’s mop of hair, which really looked like a mop now. “Haven’t taken a shower recently, either.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Q made motions to get up, but Bond tightened his arm around him.

“You are fine. Relax. Watch the movie. We’ll worry about the smell later.”

Q looked up to find the agent grinning. Actually grinning. _More new things._ “Are you sure?”

“Eat.”

The hacker huffed and finished the plate, putting it on top of Bond’s empty beer bottles. He drank the last of his beer, then reached for another and snuggled into Bond’s side...and was asleep in five minutes.

Bond smiled. _I’m gonna let him nap, then wake him up for that shower. It is a big shower._


End file.
